


◦ Upadłe Królestwo ◦

by Averiin



Category: Upadłe królestwo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, Multi, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averiin/pseuds/Averiin
Summary: ≼Averin jest zwykłą 19-letnią dziewczyną, jest jednak coś o czym nie wie. Coś co sprawia, że jej życie w ciągu jednego dnia zmieni się o 180 stopni.  Nic nie jest w stanie jej przygotować na to co ją czeka.≽





	1. ❝Prolog❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl od wielu lat zarządza upadającym królestwem, zmęczony i zrezygnowany nie widzi już nadziei. Wtedy Nick przychodzi do niego z nietypową propozycją.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoj? Also to moja pierwsza książka, więc może zawierać błędy. ^^"

  
Światło wpadało przez ogromne okna w sali wojennej, tutaj podejmowano najważniejsze decyzje, tutaj decydowało się kto może umrzeć a kto jeszcze dziś dożyje poranka. Wojna nie ma litości, nigdy nie miała. Poddani walczyli o swoje królestwo, jednak to król i rada podejmowała decyzje o tym, gdzie zaatakują, gdzie wyślą więcej ludzi na pomoc, co lub kogo porzucą dla innej sprawy. Wbrew pozorom to były ciężkie decyzje, dlatego każde królestwo potrzebowało silnego króla, mądrego, sprawiedliwego, takiego który będzie kochał swoje królestwo. Jednak czasem te cechy nie wystarczą by naprawić rzeczy... które zniszczył poprzedni władca.

\- Darryl wiesz, że nie możesz przez cały czas zarządzać królestwem? - młody mężczyzna wszedł do Sali, miał ciemną skórę i czarno-pomarańczowe włosy. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na drugiego mężczyznę, wyglądał na trochę starszego jednak nie był on stary. Miał bardzo jasną skórę, którą pokrywały liczne piegi. Jego brązowe włosy z białymi pasemkami opadały na jego czoło lekko zasłaniając jego zielone oczy.

\- Wiem Nick, jednak nie mamy prawowitego następcy, król Eret był dobrym królem, ale nikt inny po jego śmierci nie może zająć się królestwem - wyraźnie zasmucił się na wspomnienie o starym przyjacielu, w jego oczach widać było tęsknotę i ból.

\- Królowa Harmonia ukryła swoje dziecko, jestem tego pewien. - odpowiedział z pewnością Nick.

\- Nick, jeśli ona je ukryła poza naszym zasięgiem pewnie nawet nie wie nic o byciu Królem!

\- Nie mamy innego wyboru, nie damy rady w ten sposób, ludzie potrzebują Króla z krwi i kości! Nick nie jesteś królem, robisz wszystko co dla nas najlepsze, ale potrzebujemy potomka króla. Ludzie potrzebują otuchy, dziecka Harmonii i Ereta...

\- Przegrywamy tą wojnę, wiesz o tym - dodał.

\- Wiem... i to zbyt dobrze. - widać było, że długo trzymał odpowiedzialność królestwa na swoich barkach.

\- To może być nasza ostatnia nadzieja.

\- Racja, musimy spróbować - westchnął - wyślij Stelle, niech zacznie poszukiwania w jedynym miejscu, do którego nie mają dostępu ludzie.

\- Nie masz chyba na myśli...

\- Tak Nick, sam wiesz, że nigdzie indziej by nie ukryto potomka.

Oboje zmęczeni i zdani na los rozeszli się do swoich komnat. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, nie było miejsca na zastanawianie się, przegrywali i teraz mieli tylko jedną nadzieję, pogrążeni w bezradności stwierdzili, że teraz tylko zostało czekać, czekać na powrót prawowitego króla.

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pierwszy chapter (dokładniej prolog) pog?  
> Wszystkie arty są moje. Na dowód moje ig to: Averin_blueberry, tam wstawiam od czasu do czasu swoje prace :D  
> Jeśli skończyłabym kiedyś tą książkę to będę myśleć nad tłumaczeniem na angielski razem z moimi przyjaciółmi, jednak na razie są to bardzo odległe plany!
> 
> Książka też na Wattpadzie (Averiin_)
> 
> Ig: Averin_bleuberry  
> Twitter: Averiin__
> 
> Playlista: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60JDFbBUY0cosOwkdQ69Fv?si=jIyUkfv-TdeaQA1YByqUGw


	2. ❝Jestem Averin, czy coś❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mężczyzna zapłacił za swoje zamówienie i usiadł przy najbliższym stoliku. Dziewczyna chciałaby raz tak usiąść i wiedzieć, że nie musi jutro iść do pracy, że może pójść na plażę i poopalać się na słońcu albo pooglądać serial pod kocykiem i imprezować do 3 nad ranem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoj.. <3

_  
„Kolejny ponury dzień, w sumie to nawet nie jest tak źle, w kawiarni nie ma ruchu i jeszcze się nie potknęłam o własne stopy, progres"_ \- myśli Averin były bardzo rozchwiane, często marzyła o lepszej przyszłości jednak musiało jej wystarczyć to co ma. _„Może dziś uda się wcześniej skończyć pracę, byłoby mi-"_

\- AAaaaaaaaa - z jej ust wydobył się demoniczny wrzask, cudem udało się jej złapać równowagę przy okazji prawie wpadając na klienta - oof, było blisko.

\- Averin, mam tu numer 38

\- Dzięki Kate

\- Numer 38! - wykrzyknęła i jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczyna podeszła po swoją kawę.

 _„Może gdybym miała lepsze wykształcenie... uh, gdybym tylko miała pieniądze na studia... ale nie masz i zajmij się pracą Averin"_ \- jak zwykle przeprowadzała ze sobą konwersacje jakby była kilkoma osobami naraz.

\- Dzień dobry, chciałem zamówić dużą kawę.

\- To będzie 10 złoty - Averin znała już cenny na pamięć, nie musiała mieć obok siebie cennika.

Mężczyzna zapłacił za swoje zamówienie i usiadł przy najbliższym stoliku. Dziewczyna chciałaby raz tak usiąść i wiedzieć, że nie musi jutro iść do pracy, że może pójść na plażę i poopalać się na słońcu albo pooglądać serial pod kocykiem i imprezować do 3 nad ranem.

-Averin, mam następne zamówienie!

-Oh, okey, okey...

-Wszystko gra?

-Ta, ta... nie przejmuj się.

-Okey, ale jak coś to możesz mi powiedzieć.

-Dzięki Kate, ale nic mi nie jest.

-Jeśli tak uważasz...

-Numer 41!

__________

-Jestem! - Averin weszła do swojego małego mieszkania, choć nie wielkie było bardzo przytulne - uh, przecież nikogo nie spotkam w swoim własnym domu.

Spojrzała w lustro i przez chwilę przyglądała się swojej twarzy, miała trochę azjatycką urodę jednak posiadała ciemną skórę, z którą kontrastowały dziwaczne białe włosy z pomarańczowymi akcentami, nigdy za bardzo się nad tym nie zastanawiała, nawet nie miała, jak porównać się do swoich rodziców, bo nigdy ich nie miała. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się kim są lub byli, tak naprawdę to Averin zupełnie nic o nich nie wiedziała, zawsze uważała, że skoro oni nie chcieli jej to ona nie będzie ich szukać na siłę.

-Uh zjem coś i pójdę do lasu, może tam trochę odpocznę.

Odgrzała sobie wczorajszy obiad, nie był on zły jednak nie był też jakiś najwyższych lotów. Szybko zjadła i wyszła z domu. Na dworze było całkiem ciepło, trwała wczesna jesień. Wolno przechadzała się po mieście, w zamyśleniu doszła do złocistego lasu. Usiadła pod swoim ulubionym starym drzewem, zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w śpiew ptaków. Wyjęła telefon i włączyła swoją playliste.

 _„Może kiedyś mój los się odmieni? Może w końcu wydarzy się coś ciekawego albo przynajmniej znajdę lepszą pracę i nie będę musiała harować w tej małej kawiarni... „_ \- przez następne 2 godziny rozmyślała o swoim życiu, jednak postanowiła przestać i po prostu relaksować się ciszą panującą w lesie.

__________

\- C-co jest? Gdzie ja jestem? - w jednym momencie miała w głowie kilkanaście czarnych scenariuszy.

Rozejrzała się, była otoczona dziwnymi drzewami, niby wszystko było okey jednak ich pnie miały dziwny fioletowawy odcień a kolor koron był niebieskawy. Trawa była tak wysoka, że można było się w niej schować, gdzie nie gdzie można było zauważyć nietypowo święcące rośliny i owady, tym bardziej że najprawdopodobniej była noc, a może to korony drzew są tak gęste, że nie przepuszczają światła? Jedno było pewne, coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyna czuła, że nie wiadomo, dlaczego powinna zachować ciszę, czuła się tutaj stosunkowo bezpiecznie. Można było usłyszeć odgłosy małych stworzeń. W powietrzu latały świetliki lub coś podobnego. Było tu spokojnie, Averin czuła się wręcz jak w domu. Usiadła pod jednym z dziwnych drzew i powoli znowu zapadła w sen.

__________

Averin otworzyła szeroko oczy, była cała spocona. Był już wieczór, słońce zaraz miało schować się za horyzontem. Leżała pod swoim drzewem, była tam, gdzie wcześniej.

-Głupi sen, kiedyś ktoś mnie porwie czy coś- westchnęła - lepiej wrócę do domu.

Niedługo zrobiłoby się ciemno więc postanowiła, że wróci autobusem, poszła na przystanek i wsiadła do autobusu. Szybko wróciła do mieszkania, powiesiła kurtkę i podłączyła swój telefon. Zrobiła sobie grzanki na kolacje i włączyła telewizor. W tle leciał jakiś głupi program, o modzie który w ogóle nie był interesujący dla przeciętnego widza, więc po tym jak zjadła wyłączyła go i zaczęła czytać książkę. Nie przepadała za książkami historycznymi, ale nie miała nic innego do czytania.

Była już 22, więc postanowiła, że weźmie szybki prysznic i pójdzie spać, nie chciała jutro znów zaspać do pracy.

__________

Averin jak zazwyczaj obudziła się o 6.30, o 8.00 zaczynała pracę więc miała dużo czasu i nie musiała się śpieszyć. Leżała jeszcze chwilę w swoim wygodnym łóżku i po chwili postanowiła wstać. Rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju, miał szare ściany a naprzeciw dębowego łóżka stała biała komoda. Nad komodą wisiało małe lustro z jakiegoś sklepu z akcesoriami do domów a na jasnej półce obok łóżka stała mała roślinka. Wstała i na spokojnie zjadła śniadanie. Jakiś czas potem wyszła z domu, do kawiarni szło się około 30 minut więc miała dodatkowe 10 minut przed otwarciem sklepu. Usiadła na werandzie i zaczęła czytać nudną książkę historyczną. Kątem oka zauważyła Emmę, która przychodziła pracować w kuchni.

-Hej, co tu robisz tak wcześnie? - zapytała Averin

-Nie wiem, tak po prostu- odparła- miałam nadzieje, że kogoś spotkam z kim mogłabym chwile pogadać.

Emma była bardzo gadatliwa i czasem nie wiem jak inni ludzie w kuchni z nią wytrzymywali, jednak była bardzo sympatyczna i większość osób ją lubiła.

-Za 5 minut musimy otwierać

-Chyba masz zepsuty zegarek Avi, otwieramy za 20 minut

Emma mówiła na białowłosą dziewczynę Avi, nawet dokładniej nie wiadomo czemu, ale wszyscy się do tego przyzwyczaili.

-Oh - Averin spojrzała na godzinę w telefonie - rzeczywiście...

 _„Boże Averin, naprawdę? Myślałam, że umiesz przynajmniej odczytać godzinę w telefonie, uh teraz masz przypał"_ \- jak zwykle skarciła się w myślach.

-Co czytasz?

-Um, Kate poleciła mi tą książkę, nie za bardzo moje klimaty - odpowiedziała szczerze.

-O czym jest? - Emma wyraźnie się zainteresowała.

-A takie rzeczy typu średniowiecze i baśnie, konflikty i przymierza królestw, zawieranie paktów, takie tam.

-Hm, ciekawe. - odpowiedziała - ostatnio nie mam co czytać, może sobie potem to wypożyczę.

-Możesz, jak już mówiłam tak średnio mi się podoba - powiedziała - może chcesz pożyczyć ode mnie?

-Chętnie, jak skończę to oddam

Poddała jej książkę i rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, potem otworzyły kawiarnie. W między czasie inni pracownicy przyszli i rozeszli się na swoje stanowiska. Dziewczyna jak zwykle stanęłam przy kasie, to raczej nic trudnego, czasem trafi się jakiś awanturnik, ale zazwyczaj jest całkiem spokojnie. Choć wypłata jest poniżej średniej krajowej to Averin dawała radę, była oszczędna a czasami jak miała czas i chęć dorabiała w cukierni naprzeciw jej domu. Jej życie nie było strasznie ciekawe, raczej można by było powiedzieć, że nudne. Ale cóż, nic na to nie poradzi, prawda? Teraz odkładała wszystkie oszczędności na studia, jednak uzbieranie całej kwoty zajmie na pewno długi okres czasu. Od kiedy skończyła 18 lat była zdana na siebie, musiała sama zarabiać, sama się utrzymać, sama sobie gotować. Jednak była do tego przyzwyczajona, była samodzielna i nie potrzebowała niczyjej pomocy.

__________

-Pa Kate! - pożegnała się Averin, dziś to ona zamyka kawiarnie.

-Pa! - odkrzyknęła ruda dziewczyna.

Averin ostatni raz obeszła kawiarnie i po stwierdzeniu, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu skierowała się do wyjścia. Kawiarnia była bardzo ładnym miejscem, ściany były z brzozowych desek a za kasą była tapeta w egzotyczne rośliny, Do środka wpadało jasne światło które oświetlało całe wnętrze, miejsce miało swój przytulny klimat który Averin bardzo sobie ceniła. Zamknęła drzwi i poszła na najbliższy autobus. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Wystraszona szybko odwróciła się jednak nikogo nie ujrzała.

 _„Uff, Averin musisz iść się przespać, bo paranoi dostaniesz"_ \- powiedziała do siebie w myślach

 _„18.30, niedługo zacznie się ściemniać"_ \- stwierdziła w myślach i czym prędzej pobiegła na najbliższy przystanek. W autobusie włączyła telefon i jak zwykle podczas drogi słuchała muzyki. Szybko dojechała do swojego przystanku i wróciła do domu. Odwiesiła kurtkę i od razu położyła się na łóżku, była padnięta po długim dniu pracy i chciała choć na chwilę odpocząć. Zdrzemnęła się na godzinę a potem poszła zrobić kolację do kuchni. Jej kuchnia to tak naprawdę mikrofalówka, lodówka i barek. Było tam bardzo ciasno, jednak wystarczało jej to do życia. Zjadła jakąś kanapkę z dżemem i postanowiła, że się przejdzie do parku.

Była 20, kiedy wyszła na dwór, było już ciemno i latarnie oświetlały drogę, można było stwierdzić, że miasto wyglądało klimatycznie nocą. Szła tak myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym przy okazji stwierdzając, że musi częściej tak wychodzić nocą do parku. Włączyła spotify i puściła randomowy utwór z playlisty. Chodząc kiwała się w rytm piosenki, czuła wreszcie spokój, czuła się chociaż trochę odstresowana. Lubiła to uczucie, chciałaby się tak częściej czuć. Postanowiła, że musi już zawracać, bo inaczej będzie wracać do domu półtorej godziny.

_"I'm singing songs you've never heard_  
_About a place you'll never go."_

Przypomniał się jej las z jej snów, było w tym lesie coś- coś innego, nie dało się tego do końca określić. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła takiego uczucia w całym swoim życiu, jeśli w ogóle można to tak określić, przecież to był sen. Szła tak dalej przez park słuchając muzyki, czuła się szczęśliwa chodząc tak beztrosko po parku, gdzie niczym się nie musiała przejmować. Chciałaby zostać w tym stanie wieczność, chciałaby by nigdy nie znudziła się jej ta jedna piosenka, by zawsze miała co odkryć w parku, by zawsze niebo było tak gwieździste i by latarnie świeciły w ten sam sposób na drogę, którą szła. Nie czuła presji, czuła się w pewnym sensie wolna, niezależna od życia.

_"I wanna know_  
_I wanna know_  
_I wanna know_  
_I want to know."_  
  


_„Dlaczego musi się tym wszystkim przejmować? Dlaczego musi być zostawiona sobie samej?" -_ Szybko jednak odrzuciła przygnębiające myśli i szła dalej w rytmie piosenki. Musi zaakceptować, że ma takie życie i nie może tego zmienić. _„Tak już jest Averin"_ \- pomyślała. Przez następne 20 minut wracała do domu chodząc między drzewami w dla niektórych przygnebiającej ciemności, jednak dla niej ta ciemność i latarnie oświetlające ścieżkę sprawiały, że nie chciała wracać. Musiała jednak iść dalej, więc spacerowała w stronę domu słuchając zapętlonej piosenki.

__________

Piosenka to "I wanna know" by Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugi chapter pog :D
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60JDFbBUY0cosOwkdQ69Fv?si=RdVB0turQHajU-GprT4ftA  
> Książka też na Wattpadzie! (Averiin_)  
> Ig: Averin_bleuberry  
> Twitter: Averiin__


	3. ❝Tylko spróbuj❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimo tego, że Averin lubi swoje własne towarzystwo zgadza się przyjść do Kate na dowód ich przyjaźni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoj!

  
-Hej, Avi! Mam twoją książkę!

-O dzięki Emma – odpowiedziała - minął tydzień, szybka jesteś.

\- Strasznie mi się spodobała ta książka, muszę podpytać Kate czy ma jeszcze książki w tym klimacie.

\- Pewnie ma, bardzo jej się podobała ta książka – Averin odpowiedziała z pewnym przekonaniem.

-Ja już spadam do domu, See ya!

-Pa Emma! – wykrzyknęła

„Emma jest strasznie miła, czasem czuje się lekko przytłoczona jej towarzystwem" - pomyślała Averin.

\- Averin! Szukałam cię – Dziewczyna usłyszała znajomy głos.

\- Oh, cześć Kate – przywitała się – nie idziesz do domu?

\- Idę, idę tylko chciałam cię zaprosić na moją imprezę urodzinową – uśmiechnęła się -będzie w sobotę, wiem, że to za 2 dni, ale pomyślałam, że może nie masz planów i no wiesz.

\- Oh, em... a o której się odbędzie? – Spytała Averin

\- No pewnie tak gdzieś około 18

\- Em, zobaczę Kate...

\- Spróbuj przyjść, chyba że masz coś ważnego na głowie to oczywiście rozumiem – zaśmiała się niezręcznie – byłoby miło.

\- Dzięki Kate, um jutro ci powiem czy będę – odpowiedziała lekko nerwowo.

Averin nigdy nie lubiła przebywać z nieznajomymi ludźmi, jednak pomyślała, że jeśli to urodziny Kate to postara się przyjść. Postanowiła jeszcze przejść się do parku. Widziała złote korony klonów i zamarznięte jezioro. Chwile stała tak podziwiając widoki i zaczęła się zastanawiać:

 _„Może powinnam więcej rozmawiać z Emmą i Kate, zawsze są dla mnie bardzo miłe... czuję się często nimi przytłoczona, wolę raczej spędzać czas sama niż z innymi ludźmi... może gdybym je lepiej poznała"_ – zamyślona poszła dalej parkiem.

 _„Chciałabym pojechać na studia, nauczyć się czegoś, znaleźć dobrą pracę, kupić duże mieszkanie i być szczęśliwa. Jednak brakowałoby mi trochę Emmy i Kate"_ – pomyślała.

 _„Jestem złą przyjaciółką, powinnam przynajmniej spróbować być lepsza"_ – stwierdziła w myślach. - _„Uh, naprawdę czasem jestem sobą zażenowana"_

Postanowiła, że powinna już wracać do domu, ponieważ niedługo zrobi się ciemno. Założyła słuchawki i poszła ścieżką w stronę mieszkania. Widziała spadające liście które kontrastowały z brudnym niebem. Jej ślady zostawiały wyraźny ślad na drodze, mało osób chodziło do tego parku, był on wręcz opuszczony, co nie oznacza, że zaniedbany. Jak zwykle założyła słuchawki i puściła byle jaką piosenkę z playlisty. Zawsze lubiła słuchać muzyki, chodź sama nie umiała śpiewać. Dokładniej to nigdy nie próbowała jednak nie miała planu rozwijać się w tym kierunku. W takich spacerach było coś uspokajającego, Averin wolała samotne spacerowanie w parku od spotykania się z ludźmi. Będzie musiała kupić Kate jakiś prezent...może też by sobie kupiła jakąś sukienkę czy coś takiego. Chwilę o tym rozmyślała i postanowiła, że jutro pójdzie na zakupy. Teraz chciała wrócić do domu i zrobić sobie herbatę z cytryną na rozgrzanie. Szła tak dłuższą chwilę i poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Lekko spłoszona Przyśpieszyła kroku jednak, gdy uczucie nie minęło odwróciła się w błyskawicznym tempie. Była sama, nikt za nią nie stał.

 _„Zabije się kiedyś przysięgam"_ – pomyślała – _„Chyba musze iść odpocząć i to tak porządnie"._

Do domu zostało jej 5 minut drogi, stwierdziła, że jak wróci zrobi herbatę i zaplanuję jutrzejszy dzień. Jednak teraz postanowiła cieszyć się wieczorem w parku, niebo miało szaro-niebieski odcień, który pewnie większość osób wprawiłby w melancholię, jednak dla Averin był on niesamowicie interesujący i sprawiał, że odczuwała spokój. Ogólnie biało-włosa dziewczyna lubiła wiele rzeczy, które większość osób wprawiało w przygnębienie. Lubiła pesymistyczne piosenki, jesienne spacery i brudne kolory. Wszystko to wprawiało ją w przemyślenia i uspokajało ją. Dla niej było w każdej z tych rzeczy coś co sprawiało, że czuła się jak w domu. Weszła do swojego mieszkania i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Powiesiła kurtkę na wieszaku i stwierdziła, że weźmie ciepły prysznic. Gorąca woda od razu sprawiła, że poczuła się bardziej odprężona. Siedziała tak 15 minut relaksując się i zapominając na chwile o wszystkich zmartwieniach. W końcu wyszła i zagotowała wodę na herbatę.

\- Jutro wcześniej kończę... mogę pojechać metrem do centrum i przy okazji może zrobić zakupy – myślała na głos.

Woda zdążyła się zagotować więc dziewczyna wciąż myśląc o planach na jutro zalała kubek wrzątkiem. Usiadła na sofie i mocno owinięta w kocyk czytała książkę, którą wypożyczyła w bibliotece. Pochłaniała stronę za stroną i po pewnym czasie była tak zmęczona, że usnęła.

__________

 _„Dziś zaczynam rano"_ – pomyślała Averin, było ok. 6.30 a musiała otworzyć kawiarnie o 7.20, postanowiła, że musi wstać, bo inaczej spóźni się do pracy. Zrobiła szybko śniadanie i pędem wyszła z domu by zdążyć na autobus. Szybko dobiegła do stacji, nie musiała długo czekać. Dotarła do kawiarni na 2 minuty przed otwarciem, było blisko.

-Uff, udało się

Otworzyła kawiarnie i stanęła przy kasie. Dziś kończyła o 16.30 więc będzie miała dużo czasu by załatwić wszystko co sobie na dziś zaplanowała. W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że Kate weszła do środka.

\- Hej, Kate!

\- Cześć, co tam? – odpowiedziała.

\- Jakoś leci – powiedziała – a u ciebie?

\- Też jest okey

\- Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że przyjdę na twoje urodziny, czy mogłabyś wysłać mi adres? – zapytała.

\- Oki, po pracy ci wyślę, a w ogóle mam tu numer 12.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedziała.

\- Numer 12!

__________

\- Pa dziewczyny!

\- Pa Avi! – wykrzyknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Pa! – zaraz potem odkrzyknęła Kate.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był bardzo wymagający, było dość spokojnie.

 _„Wrócę do domu, przebiorę się i idę do metra"_ – stwierdziła w myślach dziewczyna. Doszła do przystanku i zaczęła przeglądać telefon. To miejsce było strasznie ponure, jednak miało swój niepowtarzalny klimat. Averin wsiadła do autobusu i stanęła po prawej stronie. Za oknem padał deszcz, krople wody spływały po szybach pojazdu. W tle było słychać ich odgłos, który był bardzo przyjemny. Dziewczyna nałożyła słuchawki i przez resztę drogi słuchała muzyki.

__________

Metro było dość zatłoczone, Averin była tu dość rzadko, ponieważ nie miała potrzeby jeździć do centrum. Taka ilość ludzi była przytłaczająca, dziewczyna zawsze czuła się zdezorientowana w takich miejscach. Weszła do metra i nałożyła słuchawki. Jechała tak słuchając muzyki, patrząc na różne przystanki. Takie miejsca miały w sobie coś niesamowitego, Averin wyobraziła sobie taką stację bez tłumów. Wtedy to miejsce stałoby się jeszcze bardziej klimatyczne. Każdy przystanek był trochę inny od poprzedniego jednak wszystkie były bardzo podobne, brudne kolory, lampy LED oraz zimno panujące w środku. Po 20 minutach dojechała do centrum. Tłumy ludzi wysiadło z pojazdu. Dziewczyna wyszła z tunelu i skierowała się do galerii. Jeszcze nie myślała o prezencie dla Kate, jednak pomyślała, że kupi jej jakąś książkę. Galeria była dość wielka jednak szybko znalazła sklep z książkami. Weszła do księgarni i zaczęła przeglądać tytuły, widziała wiele różnorodnych książek. Przez chwilę podziwiała wnętrze sklepu, można było poczuć zapach drewna i papieru. W końcu wybrała książkę o dziejach dawnego królestwa, osobiście nie interesowała się takimi rzeczami, ale Kate lubiła takie rzeczy. Podeszła do kasy i zapłaciła za prezent.

 _„Może też bym sobie coś kupiła...zobaczy się"_ – pomyślała. Weszła pierwszego lepszego sklepu z ubraniami, jednak nic nie przykuło jej wzroku. Obeszła jeszcze cztery inne sklepy jednak nic jej się nie spodobało. Chwilę się jeszcze porozglądała jednak postanowiła, że nie będzie nic szukać na siłę i powoli zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia. Wróciła na przystanek i wsiadła do metra. Droga minęła bardzo szybko, zanim się obejrzała była na swojej stacji. Wyszła na zewnątrz i poszła w stronę sklepu, chciała jeszcze kupić coś do jedzenia. Zaczynało już się ściemniać, słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Weszła do sklepu i kupiła kilka puszek z fasolą, chleb i jeszcze kilkanaście innych rzeczy. Wszystko co było jej potrzebne do życia. Zapłaciła za wszystko i wyszła ze sklepu. Jej dom był już blisko, szybkim krokiem szła po chodniku obok drogi. Żółte latarnie oświetlały drogę i chodnik, niebo było pochmurne a słońce już się schowało. Była już zmęczona dzisiejszym dniem, doszła do bloku i weszła na klatkę schodową. Był to zwykły szary budynek, nic specjalnego. Całość miała trochę depresyjny nastrój jednak to w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzało Averin. Otworzyła drzwi i powiesiła swoją kurtkę. Zrobiła sobie kolację i poszła pod prysznic. Ten dzień był bardzo męczący, jutro będzie mogła odpocząć.

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam motywacji :(
> 
> ig: Averin_blueberry  
> Twitter: Averiin__  
> Wattpad: Averiin_  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60JDFbBUY0cosOwkdQ69Fv?si=DNp7NSIDSWy2-_5090BM_w


	4. ❝Samotność❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- To tutaj – powiedziała Emma
> 
> \- Czekaj- to jest dom Kate?
> 
> \- Fajny co?
> 
> -Tak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoj :3

* * *

-Uhhg – westchnęła – czemu świat tak mnie ukarał?! Dlaczego czas tak szybko leci?

Wygramoliła się z łóżka i spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. 

-Wyglądam jak jakiś potwór a dziś jeszcze impreza, super – jej twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną, miała potargane włosy i worki pod oczami. – trzeba się ogarnąć.

Poszła do łazienki umyć twarz i zrobić coś z włosami, za 6 godzin jest impreza a ona nie chce wyglądać jak bezdomny spod monopolowego. Włączyła sobie muzykę z telefonu by się trochę rozbudzić. 

I like too many people

'Cause what if none of them like me back?

Światło wpadające przez okna oświetlało wnętrze mieszkania, dziewczyna od razu poczuła się bardziej rozbudzona. Zrobiła sobie śniadanie w rytmie piosenki. Czuła się swobodnie, jakby uwolniła się z łańcuchów. 

_„W sumie może Emma by mnie podrzuciła"_ – pomyślała.

Wzięła swój telefon i zadzwoniła do Emmy.

-Hej Avi!

-Cześć Emma, jak tam?

\- Aa dobrze ci powiem, już wiesz w co się ubierzesz? – zapytała

-Um, jeszcze o tym nie myślałam – odpowiedziała – mam takie pytanko, podwiozłabyś mnie?

-Pewnie, nie ma sprawy.

-Okey to ja już kończę, muszę się jeszcze ogarnąć.

-Oki, pa Avi!

-Pa!

Averin rozłączyła się i zjadła śniadanie, do imprezy zostało 5 godzin a ona je śniadanie w piżamie. Pewnie zostało jej jeszcze mniej czasu, bo Emma przyjedzie z pół godziny wcześniej. Szybko zjadła płatki które sobie zrobiła i poszła łazienki wziąć poranny prysznic. Ciepła woda sprawiła, że poczuła się odświeżona i gotowa do działania. Potem poszła zrobić sobie herbatę i przez następne 2 godziny czytała książkę, bo nie miała za bardzo nic do roboty. Czas szybko minął i stwierdziła, że musi się zacząć przygotowywać do wyjścia.

-Uhh, nie mam pojęcia w co się ubrać – westchnęła.

Patrzyła się przez chwilę w lustro z rezygnacją, ale po chwili podeszła do szafy i ją szeroko otworzyła. Miała nadzieję, że coś przykuje jej wzrok. Poszperała chwilę i postanowiła w końcu, że założy swoją dwukolorową bluzę i jakieś randomowe spodenki, pod to założyła czarne kabaretki i rękawiczki w czarny pół-przezroczysty wzór. Przejrzała się w lustrze i stwierdziła, że wygląda w miarę okey. Postanowiła zadzwonić do Emmy by spytać, kiedy przyjedzie. 

\- Hej, kiedy będziesz?

\- Tak za 15 minut - odpowiedziała

\- A spoko, to ja już czekam.

-Okey – rozłączyła się.

Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju i zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i chustę. Ostatni raz spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, była gotowa więc zamknęła dom i wyszła na dwór. Słońce już schowało się za horyzontem, było już dość ciemno. Emma powinna być za 10 minut, Averin z nudów zaczęła przeglądać telefon. Nawet nie zauważyła jak szybko upłynął czas. Pod jej blok podjechało czarne auto Emmy.

-Hej Avi!

-Cześć.

-Wsiadasz? – spytała.

-Ta, już wsiadam.

__________

\- To tutaj – powiedziała Emma

\- Czekaj- _to_ jest dom Kate?

\- Fajny co?

-Tak...

Dom Kate miał 3 piętra, ogród i basen. Nawet nie weszła do środka a już wiedziała, że to nie jest zwyczajny dom przeciętnego człowieka. To była willa. Dziewczyna w kółko lekko w szoku wysiadła z samochodu. Emma szybko ją wyprzedziła i zapukała do drzwi.

\- Cześć Kate! – zawołała Emma – wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Dzięki Emma – odpowiedziała.

\- Hej Kate – powiedziała Averin – najlepszego.

Kate uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, za nią można było zobaczyć wiele innych ludzi których dziewczyna na oczy nie widziała. 

\- Chodźcie do środka – powiedziała.

Odwiesiłyśmy nasze ubrania na wieszak, w między czasie 3 osoby zdążyły podejść do Kate i o coś ją spytać.

-Oprowadzić was? – spytała

-Nie, nie, poradzę sobie – nie czuła się zbyt dobrze w tym miejscu, było ogromne i było w nim strasznie dużo ludzi, jakby to było spotkanie całej branży firmowej a nie urodziny. Averin zawsze spędzała urodziny samotnie, nie przeszkadzało jej to, lubiła swoje towarzystwo. 

-Oh Kate, zapomniałabym – powiedziała poddając jej pudełko – twój prezent.

-Dzięki, na razie go tu zostawię – uśmiechnęła się w wdzięczności – baw się dobrze!

Odwróciła się i poszła do innych gości, teraz Averin została zupełnie sama. Postanowiła na własną rękę pozwiedzać dom. Był on trochę jak labirynt, tym bardziej że inni ludzie przeszkadzali w przemieszczaniu się. Jednak dom na pewno posiadał dużą nowoczesną kuchnię, barek i ogromy salon. Większość ludzi siedziała jednak w ogrodzie, niektórzy kąpali się w basenie mimo tego, że była 19.00, inni rozmawiali popijając drinki. Jeszcze inni tańczyli z ludźmi, których nigdy w życiu nie widzieli, kilka osób przepychało się i kłóciło o jakąś rzecz. I teraz spróbuj uwierzyć, że Kate pracuję w małej kawiarni przy cichej ulicy. 

_„Um okey, na razie po prostu się porozglądaj, czy coś"_ – pomyślała. Teraz nie czuła się spłoszona, raczej samotna. 

_„Tak Averin, jesteś samotna w miejscu, gdzie jest z 300 ludzi, dobre mi"_ – pomyślała jednak nie czuła się tym faktem pocieszona. Kątem oka zauważyła Emmę jednak ona bawiła się z jakimiś ludźmi, których Averin w ogóle nie znała. Zrezygnowana podeszła do barku, było tam dość głośno mając na uwadze, że większość siedzących tam ludzi była upita. 

-Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał jakiś mężczyzna za lady.

\- um, a co masz? – spytała.

\- mam tak naprawdę każdy rodzaj alkoholu – odpowiedział.

\- Em... ja nie piję – odpowiedziałam lekko nerwowo.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, to nie jest trucizna – powiedział pół żartem.

\- Nie, dzięki ale odmówię – odparła dziewczyna

\- Jak sobie chcesz

_„Dziwny typ, brr chyba pójdę gdzie indziej"_ – pomyślała, nie chciała rozmawiać z pijanymi ludźmi. Nie miała zamiaru zacząć pić, nie miała w tym przyjemności. Podeszła do basenu, muzyka głośno grała, niektórzy pływali w wodzie jakby było lato a nie jesień, postanowiła, że jednak znajdzie inne miejsce do poprzebywania. Przechadzała się po ogromnym domu i po kilku minutach usiadła pod dużym oknem z widokiem na całą imprezę. Obok niej tańczyli ludzie, nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Była kolejnym gościem, którego zaprosiła Kate. 

_„A w ogóle skąd Kate ma taki ekskluzywny dom? Skąd zna tyle ludzi?"_ – pomyślała – _„Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem, no cóż bywa."_ Patrzała się przez okno na ludzi, widocznie wszyscy czuli się strasznie swobodnie, jak w własnym domu, ona tu nie pasuję. 

_„Może nawet nie powinnam przychodzić"_ – stwierdziła – _„Teraz mam tylko problem."_ Ogród był bardzo duży, znajdował się w nim basen z podświetlanym dnem, altana a nawet scena nawet nie wiadomo po co. Wszędzie świeciły neonowe światła, które raziły oczy, ludzie rozmawiali w swoich własnych zamkniętych kręgach a niektórzy po prostu zagadywali ładne dziewczyny. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt do niej nie podejdzie, to by było bardzo niezręczne. Wszystko słyszała tak jakby była pod wodą, czuła się tak jakby była w pół śnie. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie, zobaczyła piegi na swojej skórze, ciemne brązowe oczy, białe włosy i szpiczaste uszy. Szybko mrugnęła oczami, szpiczaste uszy zniknęły i znowu widziała swoje normalne odbicie.

\- Co jest?! – zdezorientowana jeszcze raz mrugnęła – _„Chyba kiedyś zwariuję, przysięgam"_

Zamknęła swoje oczy i zaczęła się zastanawiać jak w ogóle się tu znalazła, była jakaś północ lub coś około tego. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak wróci do domu, Emma mogłaby ją zawieść jednak nigdzie jej nie widziała i najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiła. 

-Uh – westchnęła – w sumie to po co tu siedzę? 

_„No tak urodziny Kate"_ – pomyślała – _„nawet jej nie widziałam od czasu, kiedy weszłam do tej ekskluzywnej willi"_

Powoli wstała, nie była bardzo zmęczona, raczej przygnębiona. Zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia, widziała roześmiane twarze innych ludzi i jednoznacznie stwierdziła

_„Nie powinnam tu być"_ – smutna prawda lekko ją uderzyła, nikt tu się nią nie interesował, nie była tu potrzebna. Wzięła swój płaszcz oraz chustę i wyszła z domu, nawet nie próbowała szukać Emmy czy Kate, one się nią nie interesowały. Postanowiła złapać jakiś nocny autobus a w ostateczności zamówić taksówkę. Powoli szła w środku nocy po ciemnym parku, latarnie dawały jasne żółte światło. Panowała tutaj kompletna cisza, nie było słychać zupełnie nic oprócz kroków Averin. W ciszy było coś niepokojącego i zarazem kojącego. Do przystanku szło się 15 minut, jeśli żaden autobus według rozkładu w ciągu kilku minut nie przyjedzie po prostu zamówi ubera czy coś. Lekko zmęczona zatrzymała się na chwilę pod jednym z drzew.

_„Jutro niedziela, możesz robić co ci się podoba, zero pracy."_ – ta myśl była dla niej pocieszająca. Będzie mogła spać do której chce, czytać do późna książki, cokolwiek będzie chciała... 

_„Ciekawe co powiedzą dziewczyny, kiedy przyjdzie w poniedziałek do pracy"_ – pomyślała – _„eh pewnie nawet nie zauważyły, że mnie nie ma, dobrze się bawiły beze mnie."_ Tak przygnębiona szła przez ciemny park, ziemia chrzęściła pod jej butami, zaczynało jej być zimno. Liście spadały z drzew, nie były już tak złociste jak dwa tygodnie temu. Do domu zostało 10 minut drogi, czas się dłużył. Nie miała teraz przyjemności w spacerowaniu między drzewami, teraz chciała tylko wrócić do domu i zasnąć pod ciepłą kołdrą. Miała wrażenie, że w kółko słyszy w tle dźwięki rozmów i muzyki dochodzącej z domu Kate jednak było to niemożliwe z takiej odległości, była już daleko od dużej willi swojej koleżanki. Widać było ciepłe powietrze, które wydychała z ust, okryła się jeszcze ciaśniej płaszczem i szła dalej. W pewnym momencie wydawało jej się, że słyszy więcej niż tylko szelest jej własnych kroków, zatrzymała się jednak nic nie usłyszała. Lekko spłoszona ruszyła dalej. 

_„Może powinnam wybrać się do jakiegoś psychologa czy coś"_ – dziewczyna miała już dość odgłosów w jej głowie – _„jutro o tym pomyślę."_

Zrezygnowana stawiała krok za krokiem w cichym parku. Czuła się zmęczona, chciała zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Teraz jeszcze bardziej miała ochotę wyjechać z tego głupiego miasta i zamieszkać w wymarzonym mieszkaniu. Chciała tylko mieć dobre wykształcenie a potem znaleźć dobrą pracę, czy prosiła o tak wiele?

„ _Kate pracuje w tej kawiarni i ma jakąś głupią willę, uhg jak to w ogóle możliwe?!"_ – była dość zazdrosna i dobrze o tym wiedziała – _„nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć."_ Jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona szła dalej. Naglę poczuła chustę na jej ustach, chciała krzyczeć, ale materiał wszystko dobrze wygłuszał. Jedyne co dalej pamiętała to ciemność.

__________

Piosenka to Wizard by Lucas Lex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja nabiera tempa uwu, 4 chapter bedzie jeszcze dłuższy o-o
> 
> Twt: Averiin__  
> Ig: Averin_bleuberry  
> Wattpad: Averiin_
> 
> Moja playlista:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60JDFbBUY0cosOwkdQ69Fv?si=9jkZfb63TGGfJv09ZrvTkw&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> Miłego dnia <3


End file.
